


CHRISTMAS PROMPT: KISS AT MIDNIGHT WITH AJ STYLES

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By @taryndibiaseKiss @ midnight with AJ Styles?Pairings: Aj Styles x ReaderSummary: Aj gets cheeky with kissing you and uses the mistletoe as an excuse to kiss you.WARNINGS: Fluff, kissing, mistletoe.Word Count: 306A/N: I see a lack of Aj styles requests in my ask box, so send some in or not!
Relationships: A.J. Styles/Original Female Character(s), A.J. Styles/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	CHRISTMAS PROMPT: KISS AT MIDNIGHT WITH AJ STYLES

  * Aj wrapped one of his arms around your waist while holding the mistletoe behind his back. He pressed his lips against your neck, as you washed the dishes.

“Whatcha ya got behind your back, another gift?” you asked, rinsing a dish off and putting it on the dish rack to dry.

“I don’t have anything behind my back.” He lied, shrugging his shoulders. You turned your body around to face him, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Really, because I saw it in the window reflection when you come in, one of your hands you hiding something behind your back, what is it?” you spoke, trying to grab his arm, but he wouldn’t let you.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Aj responded.

You let out a chuckle, grabbing a hold of his arm that he had finally Aj gave up and pulled his arm above your head to reveal a mistletoe. You let out a chuckle, smirking at him.

“Course.” You chuckled, as Aj smirked at you.

“Oh, this, well since we are under it might as well kiss, I always wanted to kiss the women I love underneath the mistletoe…”

He looked at the clock to see it was nearly about to turn 12 am.

“At midnight and besides we wouldn’t want to break a tradition.” Aj spoke, smirking cockily at you, moving closer to and pinning you against his body and the kitchen cabinets. His arm still above his head and yours.

“We shouldn’t break a tradition.” You smirked, as you leaned closer to him. Aj leaned closer down towards your lips, his lips pressing against yours roughly, your hands quickly grabbed the side of his face, pulling yourself closer to him.

He threw the mistletoe to the side grabbing a hold of the back of your neck, as he continued to kiss you…





End file.
